1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wiring devices, and in particular, to wiring devices having wire termination subassemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Wiring devices are typically provided with device terminations for terminating electrical conductors/wires, for example, load terminations, line terminations, ground terminations, etc. Together these terminations, depending on the mechanical configuration, may be connected to electrical conductors/wires using several presently known termination techniques. One such termination is referred to as “side-wire” (sometimes referred to as “wrap-wire”) termination. To terminate a conductor/wire using a side-wire terminal, an end of the wire is initially stripped, exposing a portion of the end of the wire, and this exposed portion is then wrapped around a terminal screw. The screw is then tightened causing the head of the screw to secure the exposed wire between the head of the screw and a metallic terminal plate (e.g., a brass terminal).
Another type of wire termination is referred to as “back-wire” (also referred to as “clamp-wire”). In back-wire terminals, a screw passes through a first metallic plate and threads into a second metallic plate (referred to as a clamp) to compress a wire therebetween. The first metallic plate (or brass terminal) has a clearance opening and slides along the shaft of the screw. The second metallic plate has a threaded hole which the screw threads engage. A stripped wire is placed between the two metallic plates and the screw is tightened to compress the wire between the plates.
Yet another type of wire termination is referred to as a “push in” termination. Push-in terminations are terminals in which a small hole is available in the outer housing of a wiring device for insertion of a stripped wire therethrough. A solid-metal wire is initially stripped (e.g.—about five-eights of an inch) from the cut end. The stripped portion of the wire is inserted into the hole. A clamping mechanism, commonly in the form of a cage clamp, provides a clamping force on the wire to maintain it in contact with a terminal plate for establishing electrical contact with the wire. The clamping mechanism provides resistance against the wire being pulled out of the hole and out of contact with the terminal plate. Typically, a tool is required to release the wire; e.g., a screwdriver.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable for wiring devices including termination mechanisms and methods of termination that provide convenient electrical terminations for various gauge conductors/wires.